realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Eldritch Elements and Their Dark Nature
Eldritch Elements are closely tied to suffering. They can, in fact, be described as the elements of suffering itself. ''Manifestation'' : While it's unclear exactly what permits the Eldritch Elements to form, certain factors have been determined to enhance their development. A summary of the theory is presented as follows: :: In the mind of all mortals exists a "line," which is the breaking point of resistance to the Eldritch Element inherently within them. When this line is crossed, the element takes over and a Heretic is born. The elements themselves are the trigger and pressure against the mental line. All individuals have a varying degree of resistance and only the application of aurum can prevent their souls from being fully blighted by the Eldritch corruption. :: Mindless Heretics who have not yet been adopted into the ranks are referred to as "skulks." Skulks are individuals who simply wallow in their brokenness and are driven solely by the element which pushed them beyond the breaking-point. "Skulking" is the process by which an individual's mind transfers into the Skulk's state, discernible by the presence of green within the eyes. The more the element is allowed to fester, the greater presence of green can be found in the eyes of an individual undergoing "skulking."'' Once the eyes begin to glow, the skulk is fully born and the process can no longer be reversed, for the eldritch element has managed to reach into the victim's very soul.'' ''The Eldritch Elements'' : There are eight identified elements of Eldritch nature. The primary element is "change," which ties in strongest with the planar element of chaos -- believed to be the origin of all Eldritch things. The other elements include... :: Terrorem - The Element of Terror.'' As of yet, we're unable to identify what Heretics consider this element to be associated with or how they make use of it. Other, perhaps, than as a means to scare their foes into switching sides or abandoning the battle.'' :: Agonia - The Element of Pain and/or Destruction, which is identified by Heretics as the "Element of Acid." Heretics with an affinity towards acid tend to be artificers and inventors, creating warmachines or weapons. :: Odium - The Element of Hatred, which is identified by the Heretics as the "Element of Blood," and is tied into Legionaires above all else. Warriors tend to be of this element. :: Iacet ''- The Element of Deceit, which is identified by the Heretics as the "Element of Venom." Heretics who utilize the element of venom are nearly impossible to detect. Predictably, however, they work as agents, saboteurs, and assassins.'' :: Dementes - The Element of Madness, which is identified by the Heretics as the "Element of Dreams." So far, no Heretics using this element have been encountered, but all evidence suggests their affinity leans towards things of psionic nature. "Heresh," a figure of legendary chaotic prowess and criminality, is strongly thought to be bound to this element. Anyone who has met her would agree quickly. :: Libido - The Element of Lust, which is identified by the Heretics as the "Element of Flesh." An expedition to the north discovered a creature dubbed only as the "freakling," and was believed to be a rampant experiment conducted by Disciples of Flesh to create monstrous servants for their armies. :: ''Maeror - The Element of Despair, which is identified' 'by the Heretics as the "Element of Bone." As it implies, Disciples of Despair tend to make use of the undead as their servants -- responsible for hordes of creatures known as "Geists." Category:Books